Of the Thunking Things
by Romantic-Epiphany
Summary: Albel Nox was painfully bored. And only he, in his fit of boredom, can come up with such a bizarre game that mindlessly pleases him. Amazingly, it doesn't involve killing. Implied AlbelxFayt. Knife throwing warnings.


Entitled: Of the Thunking Things   
Date Started/Completed: Saturday, January 08, 2005   
Author: Mana-kun/Tabby-chan/Luciferia/Lyxdexic/RomanticEpiphany/Forze-kun I think those are all the personas I go under...  
Time 0h31   
Fandom: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time.  
Pairing(s): AlbelxFayt   
Rating: PG-13?  
Archive: Sure, just ask.  
Status: Mainly finished, minor beta-ing required. Anyone wanna offer?  
Disclaimer: Those bastards at Square-Enix has those. ..Worms.  
Comments: Note that 'thunk' is the word of the day. Please also take not the title into any consideration. I had to come up with something. And a genre for fanfiction/stories should be 'omgwtfbbq/crack". Because that is where this would go.

Thunk.

Thunk.

Thunkthunkthunk.

…thunk.

Thunkthunkthunk-

"ALBEL! STOP!" -thunk.

Albel Nox was extremely bored. He also didn't like those maggots Fayt called 'friends' either. So, now that Fayt was showering and Albel was left to watch the dust whirl around, he picked up throwing knives. At the door. While those idiots continued knocking.

They stopped shortly after he threw the fourth knife. Those damned people made him mad. The whole lot of them were imbeciles and assumed that he was completely useless, except for being a kill-joy and pissing people off. But he also had other talents, a great many of them.

Thunk.

He sensed that they were still outside that door, they just gave up on knocking. Since this was the case, Albel figured his next objective for the 'knife game' was to throw it hard enough to get it past the wood and the knife still have momentum.

Thunk.

It was challenging. The task was also seemingly easier if he threw three blades at the door at once.

Thunkthunkthunk.

"FOR CHRISTSAKES. ALBEL! DO SOMETHING!" Fayt screamed at him. Albel just rolled his eyes and caught three more blades in between his fingers. Then arched his right arm back, twisted his body, and flung them at the door, all three blade points touching each other, buried into the wood. The swordsman estimated that they were about an inch deep.

But his dept perception was bad.

"GODDAMNIT ALBEL. STOP BEFORE I COME OUT THERE!" Fayt thus screamed at him again. For a stupid reason. He wasn't hurting anyone. He was enjoying himself in a perfectly safe and sane matter. So, what was that maggot bitching about?

"But I don't wanna." Albel whined. And he whined in that wispy, girly, gay voice, holding out the vowels in 'wanna'. For several long minutes, neither party said anything.

Albel was starting to wonder if Fayt died or something. That'd be bad. He'd have no Fayt. No Fayt equals a upset, psychopathic, sex-deprived, homicidal Albel.

…thunk.

"DO IT ANYWAYS." Tch. Bastard. Well, he still had one knife left, and Fayt wasn't going to _do_ anything about it. So.

THUNK.

This one, was different. The second it made contact it didn't sound like the normal 'thunk'. Partially because of how hard he threw the thing. Secondly because it busted through the wood, leaving a clear hole through the door.

And embedded itself into the marble wall across from the door.

Albel 6.

Door -9.

Grinning his lopsided grin, Albel watched the doorway. Wondering when someone was going to lean up and examine the door. Or when Fayt was going to come out in a towel bitching.

But there was not an or, but an and.

As soon as Fayt came out of the bathroom, wielding the towel rack rod (possibly to beat Albel unconscious with) that ape man came forward and pushed open the door, yelling something or another about Albel, bastard, knives.

He didn't particularly care.

Thunk.

He took the liberty of aiming at the blonde ape's head.

..But Cliff was too short. Albel would have to remember to get him platform shoes sometime. Of course, Fayt cared. Fayt _liked_ the stupid maggot. Cliff was quite possibly the worst of them all.

He then promptly decided that it would be in his best interest to roll his eyes and ignore the world. He was very good at that too.


End file.
